Whatsapp
by Cassie Effy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de Gakuen Alice tuviesen Whatsapp? [Mal reseña, les prometo una historia divertida dentro] Incluye a gran parte del elenco de G.A.
1. Mikan se ha comprado un celular

**+2899XXXXX:** ¡Hotaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuu! Me he comprado un celular por fin.

 **Hotaru:** ¿Quién eres?

 **+2899XXXXX:** Soy Mikan, te extraño muuuuuchooooooo ¿Puedo ir a verte?

 _Hotaru a bloqueado a +2899XXXXX.  
_

* * *

 _BUENOO, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE HUMOR ENTRE AMIGOS. ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI LOS CHICOS DE GAKUEN ALICE USARÁN WHATSAPP? JIJI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ._


	2. La ogra Permy

_Koko ha creado el grupo: La ogra Permy_ **  
** _  
Koko ha añadido a Kitsu  
Koko ha añadido a Pervert  
Koko ha añadido a Pedacito de cielo  
Koko ha añadido a Mochis  
Koko ha añadido a Permy_

 **Koko:** JA JA, PERMY ◕ ‿‿ ◕ ****

**Permy:** ¡Que no me digas Permy! -_- Te odio.

 **Koko:** Me amas.

 **Permy:** ¡Jamás! Yo sólo amaré a mi Natsume-kun y mi Ruka-kun

 **Kitsu:** ¿Los dos son tuyos? JAJAJAJAJJAJA Pobres.  
 **  
Mochis:** Que cosas dices…  
 **  
Kitsu:** ¡Acabo de fijarme! Ruka y Natsume vieron tu mensaje pero no lo respondieron ¡JAJA!

 **Permy:** ¡Oh dios! Entonces… ¿El número que no tiene foto es mi Natsume? Oh ¡Por fin lo obtuve! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!

 _Pervert ha abandonado la conversación._

 **Koko:** JA JA  
 **  
Permy:** Bueno… ¡Aún me queda Ruka-kun! ¡Ruka-kun, te amooooooo! 3

 _Pedacito de cielo ha abandonado la conversación._


	3. ¡Quiero un novio!

_Sumire ha creado el grupo: Quiero_

Sumire ha agregado a Imai  
Sumire ha agregado a Ruka-Sama 3  
Sumire ha agregado a Kitsumolesto  
Sumire ha agregado a -.-Mikan-.-  
Sumire ha agregado a Natsume-Sama 3  
Sumire ha agregado a Peladito  
Sumire ha agregado a Feíto -_-  
Sumire ha agregado a Annis  
Sumire ha agregado a Noni  
Sumire ha agregado a Presi miedoso

 **Sumire:** Quiero un novio, chicos. Pero aún me estoy guardando para cuando Natsume y Ruka se den cuenta de que me aman.

 **Kitsumolesto:** JaJAJAJAJAJA, yo quiero ver eso.

 **Feíto:** El día que eso pase los cerdos comenzarán a volar.

 **Imai:** Mikan ya ha volado, técnicamente. ¿Recuerdan el día en que uso mi invento #86?

Ruka-Sama 3: Pobre Sakura…

 **Feíto:** ¿Esos patines que sacaban alas?

 **Natsume-sama 3** : …

 **Imai:** Esos.

 **Feíto:** ¿Algún día me los prestas? Porfas

 **KitsuMolesto:** Siii, por favor Imaaaai

 **Imai:** Si obtengo beneficios monetarios quizá te los preste a ti Koko.

 **Feíto:** Wiii

 **Peladito:** ¿Qué hago aquí?

 **-.-Mikan-.-:** ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!

 **Sumire:** Hablando de cerdos.

 **Ruka-sama 3:** Pobre Sakura u.u

 **Feíto:** ¿De quién es el número de arriba de Permy?

 **Sumire:** ¡Que soy Sumireee!

 **Peladito:** En serio ¿Qué pasa con este grupo?

 **-.-Mikan-.-:** En serio ¿De qué hablan?

 **Feíto:** ¿Quién eres?

 **Peladito:** ¡No me ignoren!

 **Annis:** Es Mikan-chan, se compró un celular.

 **Natsume-sama 3:** La idiota que faltaba…

 **Noni:** Pobre Mikan-chan… Hola Mochuu

 **Feíto:** Es la idiota que amas.

 **Ruka-sama 3** : …

 **Imai:** :o

 **Peladito:** Por fin alguien que no me ignora. Hola Nonoko.

 **Sumire:** ¿Cómo vas a insinuar algo así de mi Natsume-kun? El jamás amaría a una idiota como Sakura…

 **Feíto:** Acabo de fijarme en los vistos grupales y Natsume vio esto y no contestó ¿Qué pasa Natsi, te quedaste sin palabras?

 _Natsume-sama 3 ha abandonado la conversación._  
 _-.-Mikan-.- ha abandonado la conversación._  
 _  
Ruka-sama 3 ha abandonado la conversación._

 **Presi miedoso:** Uy ¿Qué pasó? :c

 **Imai:** Ven a mi cuarto y te explicó, Linchou : 3 : 3 .

 **Sumire:** Mi Natsi, Mi Rukis

 **Peladito:** Idiotas…

 **Feíto:** uyuyuy, Imai y el Presi 1313 3

 **Presi Miedoso:** O/O

 _Imai ha abandonado la conversación.  
_

* * *

 _NEKO GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEW, ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTÉ._

 _RECIBO IDEAS Y SI QUIERE QUE ALGUNA DE SUS CONVERSACIONES EN WSP DE GA ESTE AQUÍ SÓLO TIENEN QUE MANDÁRMELA POR MENSAJE PRIVADO Y ESTARÁ AQUÍ DANDO CRÉDITOS AL QUE LA HAYA MANDADO, CLARAMENTE. DEJEN REVIEW, BESOO_


	4. Cuando Sumire le habla a Natsume

_[_ _Chat de Sumire ha Natsume_ _]_  
 **  
** **Sumire:** Tengo ganas de verte : 3 _*Inserte corazón* _ *_

 **Natsume-sama *3 :** Ahora te mando una foto…

* * *

¡Me alegro que les esté gustando esta serie de conversaciones en wsp:3 ¡Si les gusto y quieren más dejen review!


	5. Cuando Mikan le habla a Hotaru

_[Chat de Mikan a Hotaru]_

 _Mikaan:_ Hooootaaaru ¡Hotaru no me ignores, porfa!

 _Visto a las 17:35  
_  
 **Mikan:** Por favor Hotaru… no seas cruel. Por favor.

 _Visto a las 17:36  
_  
 **Mikan:** Te pagaré…

 **MI Hotaru** : Mi dinero…

 **Mikan:** En realidad no tengo dinero pero si mucho amor para dar.

 _Visto a las 17:38_  
 _  
MI Hotaru ha bloqueado a Mikan._


	6. Una pared

**+2895XXXXX:** Hola, Cool blue sky  *Inserte corazón*

 **Hotaru:** ¿Quién eres?

 **+2895XXXXX:** Hayate (≧◇≦*)

 _Visto a las 19:35_

 **Hayate:** ¡No me ignores!

 **Hotaru:** Ok... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

 **Hayate:** Tengo mis contactos...

 **Hotaru:** Mikan...

 **Hayate:** ...  
¡Eres linda!

 **Hotaru:** Gracias.

 **Hayate:** Y... me gustaría que hubiese algo entre nosotros.

 **Hotaru:** a mí también.

 **Hayate:** ¿En serio? :) ¿Qué? (◇ )

 **Hotaru:** Una pared.

 _Hotaru ha bloqueado a Hayate._

* * *

¡Me alegro que les esté gustando esta serie de conversaciones en wsp:3 ¡Si les gusto y quieren más dejen review!


	7. ¿Qué?

_[Chat de Mikan a Natsume]_

 ** _Mikan:_** Natsumeeeeee : D

 **Natsume:** ¿Qué?

 **Mikan:** so...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 _Visto a las 10:51_

 **Mikan:** Fue una broma, no me vistes :c

Visto a las 10:52

 **Mikan:** Natsumeeeee : ' (

 _Natsume ha bloqueado a Mikan.  
_

* * *

\- ¿Por qué todos me bloquean? -Chillo molesta y apagó el celular. 


	8. Después te escribo Nota

_[Chat de Permy a Ruka]_

 ** _Permy:_** ¡Rukaaa-samaaa!

 _Visto a las 12:45_

 **Permy:** Rukaaaaa

 _Visto a las 12:48_

 **Permy:** Ruka ¿Por qué no me contestas? ll_ll

 **Ruka-sama:** Lo siento, se me cayó el celular y lo estoy buscando. Cuando lo encuentre te escribo.

 **Permy:** ¡Ok! *Corazón*

Visto a las 12:58

* * *

 **Permy:** ¿Ya lo encontraste?

 _Visto a las 22:36_

 **Permy:** RUKAAAAAAAAA ¿LO ENCONTRASTE?

 **Ruka-Sama:** No. Lo sigo buscando. 

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS! Perdonen que demoré en actualizar y que haya borrado historias. Entre el liceo y que quiero comenzar en Wattpad no me dan los tiempos pero en ésta semana que tengo vacaciones prometo actualizar Carpe Diem. Los amo mucho. Les agradecería que se pasarán por mi nueva historia en Wattpad, se llama "Amirivales" mi usuario es " Luzaa18 " búsquenme así interesados ¡Gracias!


End file.
